What If
by Sparrow
Summary: DN. Daine didn't meet Ouna,ends up in another part of Tortall & hides her looks with a pendant.Visiting Numair c her with AND without pendant, thinking she's 2 DIFFERENT persons.He wants ugly her as a student & WORSE, wants beautiful her romantically!
1. Prologue

Hullo! For those old timers you, you will probably remember me, back in the days when there were very few fan fiction here and everyone knew everyone's fan fiction by heart. Wow, those days are gone and I am just stupefied, amazed at the amount of fan fics now. Which is good, helps to take up the places of those who have "retired" from the scene. All will be dearly missed and remembered. You all know who you are! I salute you!  
  
I am presently writing a fan fiction, which I originally wrote it for Wildofre's Realm. Somehow, from a short thing which I originally envisioned it to be it soon escalated to a full blown story with chapters. Gasp! And I admittedly have been most remiss in my updating duties.  
  
I didn't want to upload to ff.net till I finished my work, but I felt that I should upload the revised versions (for all I know I may further revise it, and for all I know, now with all the new rules and regulations ff.net has, I haven't got a chance to read the new stuff, I will get into trouble for that. Ah well.) to let my faithful readers know that I am still alive, writing slowly, but writing still. And that the fic is updated. I don't know if I will upload the new bits as I always feel I shall finish everything and polish it up before I shove it to hapless readers on ff.net. I sincerely would like to thank all those who wrote me encouraging, some a bit threatening e-mails to continue the story. So the fic is dedicated to all you pple who still have faith in me. Thank you.  
  
If you have the opportunity, do visit my webpage! All details under my profile, I think.  
  
For those who really have never read my work whatsoever.  
  
KEY :   
'thoughts'  
"speech"  
[author speaking, or author notes]  
  
If I really made major boo boos, or any bone of contention, do contact me. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
What If Prologue  
  
In the beginning of Wild Magic of the Immortal Series  
  
Once upon a time, in a land called Galla, in a small parcel of land owned by Duke Jarrod of Neptu, there lived a couple in a cottage. The Father was a procurer and nurturer of swine (also known, to the less educated as simply the "pig keeper"), as was his father before him, and as his father's father before his father.  
  
It was hardly a glamorous job, mucking out the pens and throwing slops to the pigs. But the Father was proud of it. He, he claimed, reared the best pigs in all of Cria and Neptu, and some even say Tortall. It was true that his pigs were highly sought after. Once, in the Father's grandfather's time, no less person than the king of Galla ordered some pigs from him to be slaughtered for guests from Scanra. (The Scanra king had a fetish for pigs, particularly when they were stuffed with apples.)  
  
The couple had only one child, a daughter called Buxyina. Buxyina had a unique education compared to the other village girls in the region. She was the only child, hence, was expected to continue on the family tradition of rearing pigs. She was taught of feminine responsibilities - which encompassed the domestic realm of darning, stitching, washing, cooking; As well as what is deemed as masculine territory such as how to do simple accounts as well as how to read.  
  
She traipsed around in breeches, her parents, willing to indulge her and saw the practicality of her outfit. (It was unimaginably messy if you climbed into a pigpen in a dress to muck the pens and feed the sows, not to mention when you had to wrestle down an unfortunate pig for the butcher's knife.) Another reason why her parents indulged her in this fashion was that they stayed the furthest from the village (The pigs being smelly and all, and had to be placed downwind, away from the water supply). Hence, away from the quivering noses of gossipmongers (who are too turned off by the smell to come close) and the biting tongues of housewives as well as the critical eyes of the Elders.  
  
Now, every year in March, there was fair held in Cria. The village of Neptu sent a yearly expedition to that fair to sell their wares. This gave them a tidy source of income. Whenever the privileged group (only a select, responsible bunch were allowed to go) came back from the fair, they would come with their coffers full and regale the village of tales of fair and news from afar. Buxyina was entranced by tales of a lady knight in the alien land of Tortall, The Lioness, six feet tall, with piercing amethyst eyes that brought men to their knees, begging for mercy. However, what really captivated Buxyina's attention were the stories of the Queen's Riders, regular women who were warriors! The quaint concept of ladies, no, females, (as the elders said, "as no decent lady would want to soil her hands", quite conveniently forgetting that the village were made up of females who all worked for a living through planting crops, etc) following a fighting career was simply quite incomprehensible to the Gallans. However, Buxyina saw it as a possibility not an impossibility. After all, she was brought up differently and having exposure to a myriad of reading materials from passing traders (uncensored by the Elders of the village), she had read on various women warriors in the past. Deep in her heart, Buxyina always wanted to be a fighter-someone who could change the destinies of others. This deep-seated desire could be due to the fact that she and her family were very much looked down upon by everyone. Buxyina longed and, when she grew older to a world weary age of 13, begged her parents to let her go on this all important trip.  
  
Father always went with the herd of pigs south. He adamantly refused to allow Buxyina to make the trip as he did not want her to run into trouble. He recognized that by raising her up in such a unique way, he has also in fact, effectively alienated her from the rest of society with their narrow- minded norms. He knew that she would have a difficulty reconciling reality with the values she was inculcated with.  
  
As Buxyina grew older, she misunderstood, and perhaps, did not even comprehend her father's misapprehensions. All it mattered to her was that boys, younger than her, had the opportunity to go to the fair, procuring bragging rights for the rest of that year.  
  
However, this year, Father fell ill and was unable to make the journey. Mother could not make the trip due to her bad knees, due to an energetic sow that kicked her knees when she was a youngling. He knew that they would need the money, there were rumours circulating about an imminent war with Catharak. War always spelt a disastrous end to beneficial trade of goods and services. Under his wife's nagging and Buxyina's begging, he relented. Father and Mother wrenched a promise from excited Buxyina to be careful and to wear her dresses (Mother had explained to Buxyina that it was the norm to wear dresses, so she had to wear dresses no matter how itchy or inconvenient it might be). Under the watchful eye of the village elder, Buxyina embarked on a more eventful trip than she bargained for.  
  
They reached the fair in good time and set up their stores at the borders of the fair. They had no coin to pay the exorbitant bribes to the officials to get a good location. Thus, Buxyina's store was near the minor roads coming in from the valleys and mountains, like Snowsdale.  
  
On the third day of the fair, Buxyina had successfully sold off her pigs. A group of young male villagers from her camp decided to take time off from their duties and go have a tour of the fair. Buxyina asked permission from the elder to go, but he said no.  
  
"Why?" Buxyina asked.  
  
The elder looked at Buxyina in surprise. How dare this slip of girl question his judgment?  
  
"Josh is only eight, but he could go off. I am much older than him by eight years," Buxyina continued reasonably.  
  
"Hush! You impertinent girl!" the elder barked. "You must stay here and take care of the goods!"  
  
"But I finished my work!" Buxyina exclaimed.  
  
"You still cannot go. Do you see Indra complaining? Do you see any of the girls asking to go? No! They know it is their duty to stay here!" he scolded.  
  
Buxyina blinked, she hadn't noticed that. "But, but, we can take turns, surely the males aren't going to be out all day?"  
  
"When they want to return, it is up to them!" He said firmly. "It is not in your position to tell them to stay and work while women go out to revel! Who knows what evils you will pick up at the fair? You, you are a girl and you cannot go."  
  
"You mean you won't let me go, any of the girls to go, because we are girls? That is ridiculous!" Buxyina exclaimed in shock.  
  
He slapped her.  
  
"You dare question me! The elder of the village!" he roared. "Now SILENCE! You go and look after Josh's goods! You better sell half of them before today or no supper!"  
  
Shocked, and shaken to the core, Buxyina slunk away, when her hand on her cheek. Her parents had never laid a hand on her and for some stranger to do so now, was a tremendous shock.  
  
The other villagers surreptitiously avoided her as she sat, on the make shift fence of Josh's herd of sheep. After a while, her spirit returned to her and she fumed.  
  
How dare he lay a hand on her! Her father would. It is so unfair the way they treat the males and females! Josh did not sell even a fifth of his herd and now I am expected to sell half of his herd by today or else!! Why do I have to do all the work!! If there were evils are the fair, wouldn't an 8 year old be more susceptible to them than her? She was a grown woman and is able to make decisions! She was not a half-wit!  
  
In the middle of her fuming, she missed seeing a slender girl with tumbling brown hair tamed in a scarf, soulful blue-gray eyes and a gray pony trailing after her coming up the slope to where she sat.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl interrupted Buxyina's fuming.  
  
"Yes?" Buxyina asked, not unkindly though. She was a trained trader such that she was not impolite even at her angriest, to avoid chasing away potential customers?  
  
"Do you know of any body looking for help with horses? Or with animals and like," the girl said in Gallan.  
  
It was not unusual for travelers to ask her and other villagers on prospective jobs in the fair. In fact, it was a common practice, especially at stalls that are at the borders of the fair. When traders or merchants, or anyone looked for help, they often spread word by visiting campsites like hers, as more often than not, there would be a willing person who took advantage of the opportunity. If the trader or merchant or anyone didn't come to their camp, word often spread like wildfire.  
  
In fact, just yesterday, there was this woman, Ouna something, who was looking for a helper with horses to take to the land Buxyina much wanted to visit - Tortall.  
  
Buxyina looked at the newcomer. She felt a surge of anger. She was resentful of being interrupted. Secondly, she was jealous that here was a girl, younger than she was, able to walk about as she wished, not chained to a job because of stupid males. To offer this unknown girl an opportunity to do something which she always wanted to do was too much for Buxyina who was seething with anger and jealousy. She had looked forward to exploring the fair for weeks and the disappointment was crushing.  
  
Buxyina was normally a placid, kind and gentle person. However, that day, her being was shaken by the realization of her lesser role in life. In her sheltered life with her parents, she was never taught that males were the supposed superior beings in the village. Her strong sense of fair play was strongly disturbed by the elder's unfair treatment of her.  
  
If it was another day, another century, another land or another world, her answer might be different.  
  
But it wasn't a different day, century, land or world.  
  
Buxyina replied immediately, letting her resentment win, "No."  
  
It was then, with the one word from a swine keeper's daughter, in the tenth year of the reign of their royal majesties, King Jonathan the third and Queen Thayet, did the history of Tortall - land of the renown Lady Knight and King's Champion, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau (otherwise known as the Lioness) and new home of one of the six powerful black mages in the world, Numair Salmalin - change irrevocably.  
  
Forever. 


	2. Chapter 1: A MidSummer Night's Dream

I'm not going to bother with the whole "review this or else" or "I'll update this only if I receive blah blah reviews", etc, etc. Simply, because I want people to review because they want to, if you don't, I thank you all the same for taking time to read my story. ^_^ If you do, thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
5 years later in a coastal village in Tortall... Village square  
  
"We wud muke a vury gud mutch!"  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri, otherwise known as Daine in the village of Jehuin, sighed. Not at the linguistic deficiencies of the speaker, but at his dogged persistence.  
  
She was about to leave the village after her weekly shopping for daily necessities to the remote hut she and Lisa shared. She thought she would be able to evade him this once, just this once, when he appeared. He could teach Cloud a few lessons on stubbornness. Thus, she had no choice, but to stand, holding her basket with skirts billowing about her and listen to his rumblings. She eyed a nearby pool of mud speculatively while her innocent victim rambled.  
  
Many said that she should be honoured that HE was chasing her, the only one after her - Alex Higden. Sandy hair and brown eyes, he was one of the richer farmers in the village. He was about 3 inches above her five foot six inches, lean and one of the better-looking fellows in the village. With his prospects, he had no need to beg around for a wife, any of the local girls would have obligingly thrown themselves at his feet.  
  
To everyone, his motive for chasing her was clear and simple.  
  
He was not after Daine for her looks, after all, to put it tactfully, her looks was on the negative scale of normal. To be frank, she was ugly. She had thick, mousy brown hair, a big nose, thick lips, and a stubborn chin, perfectly dull hazel eyes. To round it off, she had a few scars running across her face from an "accident" nobody dared to inquire her about. She was skinny, no way voluptuous as Glenda, the most "developed" girl in the village. Nay, it could not be looks.  
  
Nor was it her prospects or dowry. She came to the village five years ago, helping the old woman sheepherder, Lisa, who lived in a cottage at the edge of the village. She had helped Lisa herd the sheep to Jehuin and had stayed, looking after the herd with ease. She was an orphan, from Galla, who came with nothing but the clothing on her back. Alright, virtually nothing, discounting the gray pony that trailed her like a dog might his master and a few packs which contained necessities.  
  
The real reason was of course, the same reason why the town considered her the town's pride and joy. Why she was accepted as a queer, weird, but useful person.  
  
She had a knack with animals.  
  
As she often liked to say. Whatever she had, folks came far and wide to get her help with any hurt or sick animal. She hardly had the heart to turn away any animal. It seemed as if she could talk animals, find out their problems, often telling owners how to tend to problems that only the animal would know. Like the ill-fitted shoes of the mare caused her to be grumpish. She could heal animals, like a gifted human could heal humans.  
  
Some hunters liked to leave their dogs or birds with her for a while. They seem to grow, well, sort of more, smarter than they used to be. The villagers were taught never to look a gift horse in the mouth, so they accepted her abilities like one would with a person with an ability to sew well.  
  
She never demanded payment for her service; it depended on the gratitude of the owner, which suited everyone fine. Though, that might change if Alex had anything to do with it.  
  
Alex had one of the largest animal herds in the village. If he married Daine, he would ensure that he would have the best herd, both mentally and physically. Everyone in the village thought it would be for the best. Daine would be tied down to their village; she would be theirs and not anyone else's!  
  
Everyone thought that Daine had some reticence about the match because of her frail sensibilities. She had a peculiar habit of not eating wild animals and she couldn't tolerate it when animals she treated were killed. It was Lisa's fault, the villagers supposed, for indulging Daine and switching her sheep herd from a meat source to a wool source. Of course, now, Lisa had the last laugh from all the scornful farmers in the vicinity; her sheep's wool was now much sought after.  
  
"WHOA!" Ernest shrieked as he went tumbling into a pool of mud, pushed by an enthusiastic pig.  
  
"Oops!" Daine muttered, jumping cleanly away from the mud, "You better get cleaned." She shook her head, he should have learned by now. It wasn't as if this was the first and last time this would happen. With that, she made her quick getaway.  
  
As Daine walked out of the village, Ernest yelled after her, "Tis' Midsummer's day! If you look into the pond, you will see your true love - me!"  
  
~13/2/01~  
  
******  
  
At a pond in the middle of the Grey forest, a distance away from Lisa's hut  
  
Cloud harrumphed, munching on a sweet tuff of grass under a shady tree.  
  
Daine felt her conscience appeased by Cloud's assurance. She had returned to Lisa's hut, bearing her groceries. After which, she decided to visit her favourite place - the pond. She liked the place, with its shady trees and calm, serene pond. She could find solace here. Nobody came here, being wary of the Grey forest and its inhabitants, which has been blown out of proportion in grandmothers' tales. The animals here were her friends. Her family. Daine often came here to bathe and clean up due to the solitude of the pond, as well as the amount of alert sentries (often squirrels and birds). Cloud normally trailed Daine when she did her daily absolutions here, loving the fresh, sweet, tender grass that grew thick and wild around the pond.  
  
Daine sighed and pulled off a chain over her neck and put it in Cloud's saddlebag. A casual observer would have been surprised to see what could be called a claw ( badger's claw to be exact) and a jade pendent on the chain. However, he would have overlooked these unusual ornaments over the startling change that went over the woman. When she took off the strange necklace, her image shimmered. Gone was the queer façade of a female, to reveal a rather lovely figure. A woman with tumbling smoky brown hair, a big pair of blue-gray eyes that are fringed with thick luxurious eyelashes. A stubborn chin that did nothing to deter an observer from noticing her soft mouth (particularly if he was a he).  
  
Daine took out her hairbrush and struggled to tame her hair. Daine continued. I  
  
Cloud commented.   
  
Daine blushed at Cloud's frankness. She was more than aware of her miserable romantic prospects. It was highly unlikely that anyone better, or actually, anyone else for that matter, would offer her a marriage proposal. Daine protested. I  
  
Daine never did got to finish her sentence, as in the trees, a distance away from them, a bright glow appeared.  
  
~ 25/4/01~  
  
A sniffing Badger god sprawled on a tree branch and stared at Daine.  
  
Daine stared at him.  
  
He stared at Daine.  
  
Cloud said, stamping her hoof.   
  
Daine replied.   
  
Cloud snorted. Daine put her hairbrush into her pocket and made her way downwind towards her mentor.  
  
She was indeed indebted to the Badger god. He was the one who had gifted her with the claw that was on the chain, as well as passing her the jade pendant. "From someone who cares deeply about you," he had said, giving her the pendent. He had "passed" her the pendent, telling her that it would be wise to cover up her looks. She had agreed quickly, it would free her from unwanted attentions and spiteful jealousy. After all, it would be much easier to pity and overlook an ugly scarred girl. When she wore the jade pendent, she had the image of an ugly woman. Daine thought the person who enchanted the pendent was very powerful. After all, the image was no normal image. The image had sort of grown with her. When she grew taller, her image grew taller. When she turned into a young woman, the image had, too, transformed into a young woman. Only Lisa knew her true form, even then, Daine had not shown anyone her true appearance, including Lisa, since the five years ago when she was first gifted with the pendent on her journey to Jehuin with Lisa. She only took off her chain when she was bathing or doing her daily absolutions.  
  
Besides physical gifts, the Badger god had guided Daine in a rudimentary use of her unique magic. His guidance could not really be called guidance in a way, as it often started with him giving a cryptic phrase and she trying to figure it out and discover a new aspect of her power by herself. He had also helped her to separate and form her human identity, preventing her from losing herself in the animal that she communicated with.  
  
Daine stopped below the tree that the Badger god was reclining in. He blinked owlishly at her and gestured for her to climb up. 'Weirder and weirder,' she thought and examined the tree.  
  
It was a venerable solid oak, centuries older than her, soaring high with numerous branches stretched over the cool air. She slowly climbed up the tree, and realized the badger was rather high up. 'Figures that if I had to climb, it had to be to the high branches,' she thought, not caring if the Badger had heard that in her mind.  
  
The Badger had chosen a sturdy branch as his perch and Daine was able to sit beside the latter. The Badger snuffled her and clambered onto her lap.  
  
I thought you would be wearing something more elaborate than just plain breeches and shirt today like the other mortals. Badger commented.   
  
Daine grimaced. I know, I know. And if I so perchance to pass a pond, I should look into it to see my true love.  
  
Badger god asked.  
  
Daine blinked, surprised, and looked at the god curiously. This was the first time he had ever mentioned about her romantic state of affairs. she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. I do wish for one. But I don't think I am going to find any.  
  
Badger sniffed.   
  
Daine replied. I want, well, I want love. I don't think any man would even want me in the first place. I have no looks, no money, not even a surname to call my own!  
  
Badger responded cryptically.   
  
Daine looked at the Badger exasperatedly. Did he not hear what she just said? She asked irritably. She knew that it was a fact that she was doomed to spinsterhood, but still, it *did* sting to say it out loud.   
  
Badger answered evasively and with that he blinked out.  
  
Daine blinked. What did he mean by that? Sure he did not mean for her to go look in the pond? It was pure silliness. Just like the folklore where wolves were wicked creatures.  
  
But still.  
  
It seemed that the gist of his message was just that - go look in the pond. He wouldn't come down just to tell her foolishness. Besides, she herself should know better than to say what is impossible. Back then, she would think it impossible for a Badger god to ever take interest in her. and now..  
  
Midsummer only came once a year and it wouldn't hurt to perhaps, just check, if perhaps his words is true. It wasn't as if she had to travel 20 miles just to see a pond. Surely it wouldn't do her any harm? After all, she had done far more dangerous and stupider things under the Badger's instructions. His words had to have some sort of importance, after all, he was not the sort of creature that made random remarks.  
  
With that, Daine examined the tree and finding an appropriate tree limb, she made her way down to it. It was a middle level branch and extended out to the pond. Her heart began to beat faster in anticipation, she took a deep breath and mentally berated herself, 'Calm down you idiot! You're just setting yourself up for disappointment if all comes to naught.' Carefully, she crawled along the length of the branch, keeping her eyes on it, mindful of the slippery dew on the tree. Finally, the pond shimmered beneath her. It was, then, just then, with the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, she bent her head down and looked.  
  
~ 27/4/01~  
  
To her surprise, she saw an image. She bent down further to have a better view of it. It was a man. He had black hair, with dark, perceptive eyes. Long lashes, which would have looked boyish on any other, but, somehow suited him. He was powerfully built and was wearing a gold tunic with gold trimming. It was difficult to tell what his height was, as the image was only up to his waist. There seem to be some sort of chain around his neck. Daine strained forward to examine the chain, when she suddenly lost her grip and went tumbling down.  
  
Instead of the splash, she heard a grunt.  
  
"Odd Bobs!" Daine yelped as she looked into the eyes of the image.  
  
She was sprawled on top of a very much alive and kicking image. Well, he wasn't exactly kicking or making much noise.  
  
For one moment, their eyes locked, blue-grey and dark.  
  
Daine thought, 'The tips of my tippy toes barely touching his shins. so he is tall.' This brought her out of her reverie, she scolded herself, 'Stop it Daine! You landed on the guy, not on your head! Goodness! You are perched on top of him and he can't get up. Don't you have an ounce of common sense?'  
  
"I am so, so, sorry!" Daine stammered and quickly got off the stunned image. "I, well, I was," she said, gesturing about. Unable to put her unusual circumstances to him, she burst out, "Sorry!" and scampered off.  
  
~ 1/5/01~  
  
********  
  
Numair Salmalin, one of the six black robed mages in the world, the most powerful mage in Tortall, had seen quite a number of queer, odd, peculiar anomalies in his life. He had seen things that seemed quite impossible, in fact, he could do a few of such things. He had come to Jehuin for a variety of reasons. One of the reasons, was a rumour.  
  
Ouna was no gossip monger, but she had come back, from one of her excursions to Galla for ponies, to tell him of some odd bit of news. She had caught wind of news of an extraordinary girl. A girl who could talk to animals and heal them, but yet, she had no gift. Numair had been intrigued by the news that Ouna had only mentioned in passing. Could this slip of girl have wild magic? Enough to heal? Perhaps enough to do more?  
  
He needed to find out more.  
  
This trip to Galla to nose about for a rumour was also a vacation for him. Of some sort. He was badly needed now, with Immortals scurrying about and Carthak becoming more poised towards war. However, the King was keeping him in reserves. Numair fairly itched to do something and to say that Jonathon was slightly displeased with Numair for recently dealing with a pack of hurroks, (it was a small pack, really, not that taxing) would be extremely mild. Numair could not sit around "twiddling" and "twinkling" (as Ouna put it) in his workshop with Immortals attacking front and back. He may not be trained as a battle mage, but he could not just sit still and not do anything when danger came. Thus, he hared off here, ready to go back when the king came acalling.  
  
Besides, there was a rumour, a rumour, mind, from a recluse resource of Miles, that Catharak was planning some ditty with Copper Isles and their target would be the duchy, Jehuin. It was the most logical, really. Duke Kalven of Jehuin was King Jonathon's staunch supporter and key protector of the western coast of Tortall. If Jehuin was to fall, the other keeps would soon come tumbling after.  
  
So here he was, dressed in commoners' clothes, wandering through the coast. It was a pretty uneventful trip, okay, except for the occasional pack of Immortals. Surely Jonathon couldn't protest him using his gift in self- defence, could he? He flew to Jehuin in hawk shape, landed in the Grey Forest and was resting when he was surprised. Pleasantly surprised, rather - by what seemed like a nymph, a, a, well, an, to be more grammatically correct, an undine. She fell on top of him, to put it simply. If he wasn't so tired from his journey, he would have done something, but no, he just lay on his back like a fool, gaping at her as she ran away. Well, judging from her clothes, he supposed that she was a maiden from Jehuin. After all, that was the nearest village. What was a young maiden, a fair one at that, doing in the Grey Forest?  
  
Numair shook his head, he better get a move to Jehuin before dark fell. Before he made his way to Jehuin, he had stopped by Pirate's Swoop to pass a few documents to Alanna. George and Alanna persuaded him to stay for a day or two. George had sent someone, one of his informants, with his packs and gelding, Spots, ahead to Jehuin, so Numair could stay with them without compromising his schedule. Numair couldn't help but walk around the pond where he met the Undine.  
  
He shook his head, chiding himself, 'Like a besotted school boy hoping for a glimpse of his lady love. Midsummer is really getting to me.' Something caught his eye. He stopped beneath the tree and bent down to examine the object.  
  
It was a hairbrush.  
  
The Undine must have dropped it in her haste. He smiled in remembering her surprise and confusion and pocketed the brush. She could prove to be an interesting diversion.  
  
******************** A distance away from the pond.  
  
Daine asked Cloud. Daine had made a quick escape with Cloud and they were walking back to Lisa's hut.  
  
Cloud looked at Daine with indignation. I would have warned you if I could. He was standing downwind, you know.  
  
Daine stroked Cloud head and replied, "I know you would. It is just so queer. This is the first time anyone has ever looked at me without the pendant." 'Does he think I am pretty?' Daine thought and quickly squashed the thought.  
  
Cloud cocked her head to one side. Cloud shook her head.  
  
"Perhaps," Daine said, absent-mindedly. "Why didn't Badger warn me?"  
  
Cloud responded.   
  
"True," Daine answered, blinking. "Why did the Badger want me to meet the, the."  
  
Cloud supplied helpfully.  
  
"Storkman," Daine said. "Why? Oooh. Am I supposed to help Storkman?"  
  
Cloud remarked rather perceptively.  
  
"I like him?" Daine spluttered, suddenly stopping in her footsteps, causing Cloud to glance back at her. "Well, I don't know. I hardly know him and if I ever do see him again, he would not be able to recognize me. Besides, he is probably stopping by our village before traveling to another one." I won't see him again, her heart said a bit forlornly.  
  
Cloud asked suddenly, flicking her ear towards Daine.  
  
"No, what for? It is the night for lovers and such. A complete waste of time." Daine answered and ignored the twinge in her heart.  
  
Cloud looked at Daine at the corner of her eye and remarked,   
  
Daine playfully swatted Cloud, "Now look who has been watching too many plays!"  
  
Cloud turned fully and looked at Daine.   
  
Daine muttered and they walked in companionable silence for the rest of the way.  
  
********  
  
At Mama's Inn in Jehuin.  
  
"A room for myself and a bath," Numair told the innkeeper, a burly man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hullo, hullo!" A plump woman with considerable diameter bustled out of the kitchen of the inn, wiping her hands on her apron. Her curly red hair were held back with a tightly wrapped scarf around her head, her brown eyes twinkled at him merrily, her generous mouth beaming with delight. "Lookie here! A stranger to our humble inn! Welcome! Welcome!"  
  
Numair couldn't help but be charmed by the motherly figure. "Numair Salmalin at your service, madam." He took her hand and bowed over it as elegantly as if she was a princess.  
  
"Oooh Harold, we have a charming one." The woman remarked, laughing. "Me name is Emma. Mama Em as everyone calls me. I am the owner of this inn. This is my son, Harold. Isn't he a handsome boy?"  
  
Numair would scarcely call the burly man who was about the same age as himself a boy, but he nodded.  
  
"Here boy, don't you know your manners? Greet your elders!" A regal voice ordered. Numair turned around to see an old woman with gray hair, sharp nose, thin lips and sharp black eyes sitting in a rocking chair by a window. From there, the woman had view to all the going abouts in the village square. The chair may seem worn out, but it was sturdy.  
  
"Oh Debora! This is Master Salmalin," Emma responded.  
  
Numair walked over and bowed, "At your service madam."  
  
Debora sniffed. "What is your business here? Are you here to see Duke Kalven?"  
  
"No madam," Numair replied. "I will be staying quite a bit. I will be seeking the girl they speak about. The one who can heal animals and help with the like."  
  
Debora sniffed. "You must be referring to Daine," Debora said haughtily. "That slip of the girl whom the Hidgen boy is after."  
  
"She aught to grab him in a wink. I dare say she won't get an offer like that coming again," Mama Em remarked.  
  
Debora sniffed, "I say it is good for that girl. Show some backbone. Don't need to depend on a man for everything."  
  
Numair listened, intrigued at this gossip. "Now missus," Harold finally rambled. "Don't bore our guest here with useless talk."  
  
"Now, now," Mama Em responded with a wink. "We were just offering information, that's all." Mama Em looked at Numair and asked, "Are you married?"  
  
"No madam," Numair answered.  
  
"Well then, you should join in the Midsummer's Festival celebrations tonight. You would have to dress up and wear a mask. It is quite fun. If you need looking for Duke Kalven, he would be doing the honours by opening the ceremony. Jehuin is one of the biggest villages around here and other villagers from nearby would be coming," Mama Em supplied. "You can easily get a costume from the Tailor Taylor." [Oh someone kill me before I make any more puns!~_~]  
  
"I will think about it," Numair said and taking the opening, stretched. "I am rather tired from my journey and would like to rest now." A not so subtle hint.  
  
Mama Em immelediately looked concerned, "Now, now, you should have told us that we were tiring you with our talk. Come along now." Mama Em led Numair up the stairs to a room.  
  
"Madam," Numair said hesitantly.  
  
"Mama Em," Mama Em said firmly.  
  
"Mama Em," Numair responded obediently. "Do you know of a rather pretty girl with brown hair and blue gray eyes. She looks about eighteen years old. I think she is living near the Grey Forest."  
  
Mama Em looked at Numair thoughtfully, "Well, there ain't nobody living near the Grey Forest except for Lisa and Daine. Daine is eighteen, and I scarce call her pretty. Besides, she has brown eyes. Perhap if you attend the celebrations tonight you can see that girl. A lot of lasses and lads come around this time of the year to meet and socialize."  
  
Mama Em straightened out the bed and took out the blankets from the wardrobe to place them on the bed. The room was modestly furnished, but clean and had a hospitable air to it. There was a bed, a table, a chair and a wardrobe. "Now," Mama Em said. "In that drawer are candles, if you need anything you can just holler. I will be in the kitchen. Tonight, there will be a Midsummer feast in the village square where everybody is invited. Young, old, friends, foe and family." Mother Em opened the windows and pointed, "You see the path here? Well, that path goes past the pastures and farms and straight to the Grey Forest. Travel along the path and you can find Lisa's hut."  
  
"How did Daine come to Jehuin?" Numair asked.  
  
Mama Em discreetly looked at him at the corner of her eye. He looked like a fine man. She *did* like to play match maker. Thus, she happily supplied Numair with information.  
  
~ 2/6/2001 ~  
  
**********  
  
That night at the village square.  
  
Daine straightened her costume and took a deep breath. She was dressed as an ancient, mythical goddess of hunt. She doubted the unimaginative people of Jehuin would know that she was the goddess of hunt. She thought it appropriate because of the dreams she had of her father.  
  
Daine was basically wearing her usual shirt and breeches, but she draped a white cloth over herself. She held her bow in one hand and had her quivers slung over her back. She had her hair severely pinned up and Lisa had flowers threaded into her hair. Her mask covered her face entirely, spare her eyes.  
  
She looked inquisitively around. It had been quite a while since she had come to such a big occasion. Many tables were set up in the village square. The main table where Duke Kalven would sit was filled with a wide assortment of food. The main table was reserved for the Duke and his guests. The other nearby tables were for the village elders and important guests. There was free seating at the rest of the tables and those sitting there had to eat buffet style. There was a line of long tables filled with food and drinks at the side of the village squire where people could take food and drink. Lanterns and candles lined and dotted the village square, supplying ample lighting for the villagers.  
  
Daine stood beneath the shadows of the trees. Duke Kalven would be arriving soon to take his place in this celebratory feast. She took a breath and walked quickly to an empty table. She sat at one of the lower tables, with several visitors from other villagers. She looked around idlely while talking to Cloud mentally.  
  
Daine exclaimed and spotting her spurned swain.  
  
Cloud muttered. Daine giggled, but ducked down to avoid his gaze.  
  
She didn't know when was the exact moment she sensed him, but sensed him she did. She turned to look and their gaze met for a moment. Her eyes recognized his although he was wearing a half-face mask. Then, a rather jolly Mama Em blocked their line of vision and Daine quickly look down.  
  
Daine said.  
  
I Cloud teased.  
  
Daine responded dismally.  
  
Duke Kalven arrived in splendor, dressed in purple silks and a colourful entourage. He was dressed simply, but well. He stood up and made a speech that ended with a toast. He had black hair and blue-green eyes. He had a strong chin and was tanned, speaking of the numerous times he went about looking after his lands.  
  
"So mote it be," Daine chorused with the others and took a cautious sip of the mead. She took a plate of sumptuous food and ate quietly. Listening to the conversation whirling around her and thinking quietly when it would be the best time to approach Storkman. She eyed him - he was talking with Mama Em near the duke's table. She moved cautiously nearer, trying to blend in with the throngs of people. It appeared that she was not the only one interested in this quarry.  
  
"Numair Salmalin, is that you?" a flirtatious, incredulous voice rang out from the duke's table.  
  
Storkman, no, Numair, no, Master Salmalin, turned to locate the source of that inquiry. He need not look further, as a beautiful blonde emerged from the table to put her hand gently on his arm. A strange emotion seethed in Daine at that sight.  
  
Cloud questioned, sensing a subtle change in Daine.  
  
Daine replied, not realizing that she was using his first name.  
  
Cloud mused.  
  
I Daine blustered. Daine eyed the maiden who audaciously assumed such formality with Numair. She was dressed prettily and delicately. She adorned a pink, silk flowing dress that emphasized her voluptuous curves. Butterflies danced prettily at her bodice. The dress had a box shaped neck, cutting dangerously low. The blonde had her hair pinned in a tumble of curls, a fashion started by the Tortallan Queen, or so Daine heard from the village maidens who immelediately followed suit. The blonde titled her head, letting the light of the lanterns shine against her hair, making it seem golden. Daine could see that her eyes were a rich shade of green. The blonde did not bother with a mask, nay, may hap she found it too coarse, she used a thin veil instead. The veil did anything but conceal.  
  
Daine felt rather frumpy and outclassed, looking at the vamp and her clothing. 'Stop it Daine,' she thought, battling a fresh spew of strange emotions when the blonde took Numair's arm and led him to the Duke's table. 'For all you know, the blonde could be nice.'  
  
Daine moved closer.  
  
"Numair Salmalin!" Duke Kalven exclaimed jovially, extending out a hand to Numair. "What is the realm's most powerful mage doing in here yonder parts? If you're here to give lessons to the pages, they would be coming along shortly for their annual summer camp at the Grey Forest."  
  
Numair looked at Duke Kalven in surprise. "I didn't know the pages went spending their summer camp around these parts."  
  
"Aah. You would have to ask Lord Wlydon on that," Kalven replied to the implied question.  
  
"I see," Numair said thoughtfully. "Well, presently, to the best of my knowledge, I am taking a break, a quiet one."  
  
"Ahh." Kalven responded, getting the hint. "Feel free to come to my humble abode to stay if you wish. If you need anything, do ask. You know Jehuin's doors are always open to such an esteemed individual."  
  
"Thank you, my grace," Numair answered cordially. "I am perfectly fine in my current lodgings, should I require any sort of assistance, I will be sure to take up on your offer." Although Duke Kalven was blatantly higher in rank, it seemed that he held Numair in high esteem.  
  
"Ahh..." Kalven said, finally noticing the vamp near Numair. "I see you have found Ruyina."  
  
"Rather," Ruyina responded. "I found him." She sounded like feline who had a mouse in her paws.  
  
"Ahh." Kalven remarked. "Ruyina is the brilliant girl who suggested a unique idea for this year's celebrations."  
  
"Really?" Numair raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ruyina giggled, which made Daine shudder. She put up a hand and said, "It is not really *my* idea. It is more of a custom I came across in my travels. Quite interesting really."  
  
"My wife and some of the villagers had a bumper crop of roses this year, Ruyina suggested that we hold this thing, well, why don't Ruyina explain it to you," Kalven supplied.  
  
"It is known as Meia Guin Gaon Baick* in Galla. It is a game where everyone has an opportunity to express their feelings for one another. If you like someone, you give her a pink rose. If she accepts your feelings, she gives you a white rose. If she rejects you, or want to remain as friends and nothing else, she gives you a yellow rose. Adding a deeper meaning to it, if you give a red rose instead of a pink rose, it is a declaration of love," Ruyina explained.  
  
*[yeah, I know, it is just the Chinese name with letters chucked in here and there. If you didn't realize by now, all the words I make up is like that. Esp names.]  
  
"That is an intriguing custom," Numair remarked.  
  
"It is all the rage in the courts of Galla," Ruyina commented and teased coyly, "I anticipate that you will have a lot of roses coming your way."  
  
"Ahh." Kalven interrupted, "This game will be held over the Midsummer celebrations. About a week or two, perhaps."  
  
"If we lack roses, I know of a trader who will sell it to us at very cheap rate," Ruyina chirped happily. "The proceeds of the sale of the roses could be used for some worthy cause."  
  
"Roses," Numair mused thoughtfully. Daine noticed that Ruyina shot Numair a worried look. But it was so brief, she could not be sure.  
  
"Well," Ruyina said. "Will you be announcing the scheme tonight?"  
  
"Ahh. Yes," Kalven replied. "I hope you will be staying long enough to see the success of your game." He turned to Numair and explained, "Ruyina is a university mage who has stopped over to pursue her studies. She is also here to check on the magical defenses."  
  
"Yes," Ruyina said throatily. "I am studying the habits of coastal influence on magics." Ruyina embarked on an erudite talk with Numair on her studies.  
  
Kalven looked politely interested. Daine felt stupid, listening to the talk, she did not know head or tails of the conversation. She could not help gritting her teeth every time Ruyina laughing her, what seemed to Daine, "polite and fake" laugh. Daine could not see what was so funny on sea currents and protection spells. Daine's respect for Kalven's patience increased as he suffered through the talk for fifteen minutes, before remarking, "I better mingle with the villagers and show my respect to the elders for organizing such a delicious spread."  
  
"Oh," Ruyina said, as if catching herself. She placed a hand on his arm, leaning close. "I better go then, if I need help in my studies."  
  
"I will help you if I can," Numair replied courteously, his expression bland.  
  
Daine scowled and was interrupted by a friendly voice that offered, "They suit each other, both powerfully gifted. Good looking. I know Numair is a good catch. Being the most powerful mage in Tortall and all. No point you wasting your time on that one."  
  
Daine groaned inwardly and turned to see a tall, blonde man with bright blue eyes. "The name is Evin Larse," he offered, grinning in a boyishly handsome way.  
  
"No, I was not interested. Didn't your ma teach you not to sneak up on others?" Daine demanded, embarrassed. 'Why did his words hurt?' Daine thought to herself. 'It is not like I want to jump him or anything. Evin is right though, I have absolutely no business trying to talk to such a high- ranking person. Surrounded by wealth and magic, he probably forgot that he met me yesterday.' She sighed.  
  
"Why the sigh?" Evin asked. "It is such a beautiful night. The moon is out, the stars and twinkling. There's food, dancing. It is the night for lovers." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh stop it," Daine retorted. "Stop your outlandish talk."  
  
Evin looked dramatically wounded. "Oh fair maiden, you have wounded me with such words. Oh, oh! To be spurned by such a beauty."  
  
"Someone has been watching too much plays," Daine snapped, irritated by his assumption of her looks.  
  
Evin sensed the change of mood and responded, "Sorry to get carried away. This is how I normally act around friends." He shook his head. "They all say I was dropped on the head as a baby," he added with a confiding whisper.  
  
Daine thought to herself, 'He doesn't mean harm. He is just funning around. What he said about Numair and vamp was the truth. Now why do I feel so miserable?'  
  
"Evin!" Someone called. Daine quickly took this opportunity to escape into the shadow of the trees. She looked at the village square. Tables have been cleared for couples to dance. The band of minstrels struck up a merry tune and some couples were prancing happily to the tune. There were benches for the old and weary to sit and remark on who and whose daughter is dancing with whose nephew. Hired entertainers juggled, told stories and did tricks to a crowd of enthralled children. Mothers kept a careful eye on their children while they gossiped among one another. The Duke's table was still at its prominent place at the head of all the festivities. Numair was talking to Evin at the table.  
  
Guests of the Duke.  
  
Daine narrowed her eyes, then sighed. What help does a gifted mage need from her? Particularly one that is allegedly the most powerful in all of Tortall? Face it. He didn't need her. Neither did anyone here. So she best go.  
  
And so she did.  
  
As Daine walked back into the Grey Forest, she pulled down her hair, shaking it loose from their bonds. She planned to go to the pond to wash up first before returning to Lisa's hut. She took off the mask, the cloth, and then the pendent.  
  
Cloud appeared silently out of the woods. She remarked.  
  
Daine sighed and put the things into Cloud's packs.   
  
Suddenly, Daine felt a feeling of wrongness over her.  
  
Cloud inquired.  
  
"Cloud! Something is wrong!" Daine exclaimed, forgetting to talk to Cloud in mind speech.  
  
Cloud asked worriedly, despite herself.  
  
"I feel some wrongness, I last felt it when a rabid bear came out and killed the blacksmith back in Snowsdale," Daine answered.  
  
Cloud exclaimed. I doubt that weapons was on their list of things to bring!  
  
"Thank goddess I have my bow and arrows!" Daine said. "You go warn Lisa, I will go warn the rest! Though I don't know whether they will believe me."  
  
Cloud sniffed the air and stamped her hooves.   
  
Daine ran back to the village square, wondering how on earth she was going to tell people they were in danger because of this feeling she had. Oh well, she had done weirder things than that! Just as she neared the village square, she heard a scream.  
  
~ 13/6/2001 ~  
  
Evin heard a warning yell and quickly dropped to the ground and rolled, just in time before a pair of silver claws raked the air where he had just been. He looked around him and took the situation in at a glance. A horde of Stormwings was attacking the hapless villagers. People ran, screaming to houses or shelters, some hid under tables or lay cowering on the floor. King Jonathon had suspected that the Duchy Jehuin might be attacked and Queen Thayet had sent two groups of riders to help mobilize the villagers. He had been briefed before this and had expected the worst.  
  
Fortunately.  
  
"Riders! To arms!" He yelled and whipped out the crossbow that he had placed under the table. Other Riders copied his actions, taking out weapons that had been hidden.  
  
His second in command, Miri, a woman with dark hair boyishly cut, blessed with a pair of green dancing eyes that were presently grim and freckles dusted across her nose, ran over beside him.  
  
"What now Boss?" She asked. She liked calling him that, boss. When they were trainees, she joked that he could become the boss of a rider group and she would be his underling.  
  
"You take Su ann, Justin, and Emelan to help the villagers evacuate," Evin replied, never taking his eyes off the approaching target, he killed it coolly with an arrow through the heart. Miri nodded and scurried off, weaving between tables.  
  
This was the scene that greeted Daine, chaos reined. When she saw the attackers, she gaped. She had never seen the likes of them before. With an upper human body, metal wings and claws, they looked to be the stuff of nightmares.  
  
"Oomph!" Someone pulled her down behind a large overturned table. She looked into the blue eyes.  
  
"If you are going to help, best do it in a way that won't make you an obvious target," Evin mildly said and returned to his shooting. "Shoot the human part that is their weak spot."  
  
Daine blushed, but followed suit. Her arrows flew straight and true. Black fire appeared to mercilessly crush the enemies. "Mithros," Evin whistled at the sight of animals rushing in to help, dogs, horses and ponies tackled the Stormwings. He saw one dark horse leap up and grab a Stormwing, shaking it like a terrier with its prize. Evin squinted, did his mount, Sugar, just did a happy dance on a fallen Stormwing?  
  
Daine took up one end of the table and he took up the other end. Daine felt a wrongness surge behind Evin and turned to see a dark shadow overhead. "Watch out!" She yelled and shot a few times. She must have somehow hit her target, as a Stormwing crashed heavily onto the ground, narrowly missing Evin.  
  
The Stormwings soon realized their futile efforts. "Retreat!" A Stormwing queen, judging from the jagged crown on her head yelled.  
  
The remaining Stormwings pumped their wings, washing a stench over the grounds as they followed their queen. People started to come out of their hiding places, helping the wounded. Miri trotted over to Evin, her sleeve was torn, looking a bit battered, but in one piece all the same.  
  
She leaned on the table and looked down at him, from his crouching position on the floor. "This stinks," she said mildly.  
  
"That is an understatement," Evin replied with a groan, using the table to lever himself up from the group. "Take a head count, see to the wounded."  
  
Miri mock saluted and responded, "Aye aye boss!"  
  
Evin walked over to the girl who he had pulled down. She got to her feet with assistance from a helpful black pony.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as a dog picked up her bow delicately between its sharp teeth and presented it to her. She took the bow, checked it over and patted the dog's head.  
  
"Thank you for covering my back," Evin said, stopping beside her and leaning against the table.  
  
She looked up in surprise, as if she forgot the presence of humans. Evin blinked, taking in her lovely profile. He felt himself drowning in her blue gray eyes and was shaken out of his reverie when he realized that she asking him a question.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Daine blushed. She had never had a male look at so intently before. "I said, it was nothing, really."  
  
"Nothing?" Evin remarked. "Not only did you save my ass which I am so found of, but you did spectacularly so. You shot at something you couldn't see and managed to bring it down. Ah, my wounded pride, you have a set of good senses," he shook his head. "I couldn't hear that Stormwing coming until it had a major disagreement with the ground. The ground as the victor, of course."  
  
Daine smiled, she was getting used to his style of dry humour. Evin held his breath, it was amazing how the smile transformed her and brought her more, well, alive.  
  
"The name is Evin Larse," Evin said, offering his hand.  
  
Daine blinked. 'He doesn't remember me,' she thought, her hand instinctively going to her throat where the jade pendent normally nestled. Then she suddenly realized she had took it off earlier on.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Evin asked, concerned at her expression.  
  
"Um, no, no, there isn't, er hum, anything wrong, er hum," Daine replied weakly. "My throat just tickles, that's all." She pretended to scratch her throat. She felt disconcerted that he saw her true appearance. "Oh," she said, when she saw his hand drop to his side, suddenly remembering that she hadn't shaken it yet. She offered her hand, "It is nice meeting you, though I would prefer much happier circumstances."  
  
Evin took her hand, instead of shaking it he brought it up near to his mouth. "What would be your name, my lady?"  
  
"Um, er," Daine spluttered. She was never so glad to see Numair at that moment. He was striding towards them, his cloak flapping behind him like wings. "Oh look, there's Numair," Daine quickly said. She wondered at the strange glint in his eye.  
  
She snatched her hand from Evin and turned to face Numair. "Hello Salmalin," Evin greeted.  
  
"Hello," Numair said, never taking his eyes off Daine.  
  
"You were the black light." Daine blurted. Then mentally kicking herself for being such an 'excellent' conversationalist.  
  
"Yes," Numair replied. His dark eyes swallowing her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Daine responded quietly. She looked around, the wounded were being tended by healers. Duke Kelvin was examining one of the dead attackers and was talking quietly with what looked to be a guard. "Shouldn't you be healing or something?" She asked.  
  
"I can't heal," Numair said.  
  
"Oh." Daine responded, looking down, not used to someone looking at her in such a strange way.  
  
"Master Salmalin," a voice interrupted. The trio looked to see Duke Kelvin walking towards them. "It is indeed fortunate that you were here when this happened. Ruyina told me that this would be your field of expertise."  
  
"How is the casualty number?" Evin asked.  
  
"A few are seriously wounded and many others injured. Fortunately, no fatalities yet," Duke Kelvin reported, then asked Evin, "However, do you know what got into the animals today? Coming to our rescue."  
  
Numair took Daine's hand and she looked at him. "What is your name?"  
  
He looked at her and she couldn't seem to break away from his gaze. "Daine," she said, then quickly realized her error. "I mean, Daine, Daine was the one who one called the animals for help," she quickly added, taking her hand regretfully from Numair and turning to look at the Duke.  
  
Duke Kelvin stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I have heard of her, she healed my horse when he broke his leg. Gentlemen, I do believe that she could be useful."  
  
"Useful?" Daine blurted. The men looked at her.  
  
"Sir," Miri interrupted. They turned to look at the woman. Daine quickly took the chance to escape.  
  
After Duke Kelvin left to take stock of the damage done, Numair and Evin looked around.  
  
"Where did she go?" Evin said.  
  
"Who?" Miri asked.  
  
"You know, brown hair, blue grey eyed, pretty, female, and so not here," Evin supplied.  
  
Miri shook her head, "I don't know. She must have left when I came."  
  
"Where ever she is, she is incredible," Evin remarked. "Covered my back, she did. Fantastic bit of archery." Numair's eyes narrowed.  
  
Miri felt a strange feeling and shook it off. It was the first time she heard Evin talk seriously about another woman in front of her. It wasn't as if he was celibate or anything, she knew that he was supposed to be, according to Leighlei, an incredible lover. Miri shook her head and dropped her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Oh look," she said, pointing to a mask on the floor. "She must have dropped it."  
  
Numair and Evin both took a step towards it and stopped. Numair looked Evin in the eye and said, "Back off, Larse." Miri looked at both of them, feeling some under running currents.  
  
Evin raised one eyebrow. "Why? You have much more of these back home."  
  
Numair stared at Evin and said, "Not like this I don't." He took in Evin's stance and said, "I mean it, Larse. Back off."  
  
Evin scrutinized Numair for a while before stepping back. "You better not lose it, you know, or you will have me to answer for."  
  
"I am not a fool," Numair retorted, using his magic, 'picked' up the mask and put it in his pocket.  
  
Miri looked at Evin. Somehow, she had a feeling that they were not just talking about the mask. 


	3. Chapter 2: Taming of The Shrew: Part 1

Author's Note: Sorry for POOR english in my summary because there's simply no space to write a proper one!

I do apologise to all those who has been waiting to read the next bit of my fic. School's a killer. Grr... But a BIG THANK YOU to those who have been encouraging me to continue my fic!!

My main computer broke down and my webpage programme is on it! So I'll upload my updates here until I can get my programme again!

My formatting is a bit wonky because when I wrote this, it was intended for my webpage (you can check out the URL at my profile page).argh! Never mind, I think you can probably get the gist of it!

**Chapter 2 : ****Taming Of The Shrew**

_Village Square  
Morning_

"Do you know where I can find Daine Sarrasri?" Numair inquired politely to a man who was walking across the village square.

Alex Hidgen stopped and examined the stranger. He sniffed. Tall, dark and handsome, no doubt the local girls will be swarming over him. "Who asks?" Alex challenged.

Numair raised his eyebrow at the younger man's rudeness. "Why don't you guess?" he answered, trying to be adverse.

Alex narrowed his eyes and straightened himself to his full height and demanded, "What is your business with her?"

Numair felt amused at this cocky man. Did he think he was intimidating him? Numair then looked down at the man from his lofty six foot five. "Whatever it is, it is none of yours. I see you are reluctant to part with your pearls of wisdom, so I shall just have to go ask directions from somebody else."

Numair moved to walk away, but Alex quickly stepped in front of him. "Yes?" Numair said with mock politeness. "Forgot something? Maybe your manners? Hmm?"

Alex resisted the urge to blush. Darn this stranger! He felt strangely small and belittled standing next to that latter. Still, Daine was too precious a commodity to lose and it is best to clear the competition. Though Alex seriously doubt that Numair was after Daine for anything else but for her magic.

Alex cleared his throat and gave a weak smile. "I am sorry, I realise that we started on the wrong foot. I had a bad sleep last night, with the Stormwings and all."

Numair nodded, not quite trusting the man.

"My name is Alex Hidgen," he offered his hand and Numair shook it briefly. "At this time of the year, many strangers come here and I am afraid not all are here with good intentions. We look out for each another. Daine is quite without family and as her future husband, I have to take that responsibility. If you are here to ask her about healing your animals, well, I can help you make an appointment with her. Of course, there is a small fee naturally…"

"No, I am not visiting her for that reasons," Numair responded curtly.

Alex frowned. "Now, now, if you are thinking of buying her out or asking her to go to your village, I am afraid that it would not be possible. After all, I think she can scarcely bear to leave here, being her home town and her husband here and all."

Numair noticed the subtle change from "future husband" to "husband". He was quite certain that Daine was still single from what he perceived from Mama Em's gentle probing. He came to the conclusion pretty quickly that this was the "Hidgen" boy that was supposedly after Daine. "No, I am not here for that either. Why do you think that the only reason I have to see her is because of those reasons?"

Alex blinked. "Why, why, surely you are not…" he swallowed, shocked. "Oh come on, she is an ugly, disfigured woman, not for some, some…"

Numair, though he had not met Daine before, felt angry on her behalf and interrupted in his coldest, haughtiest voice, "Only a plebeian fool would think that."

"Of course, of course," Alex quickly said.

Numair can scarcely believe that Daine, or any woman for that matter, would want to get married to this Hidgen boy. Still, it would not bode well if Daine really was attached to Alex and Numair offended him. It might cause Alex to speak against Numair and he cannot risk messing up his mission…

"I am a mage and I would like to further my research on her particular type of magic. I believe that I could help her control and increase her wild magic." Numair said.

Alex smiled, realising that this would increase Daine's productivity and perhaps, spread her fame further, raking in more money for him. "Well then, why didn't you say so? You will find her housed in Lisa's Hut. Just follow that lane and you will see the house soon enough."

Numair nodded and made his way to the cottage.

_At the pastures near Lisa's hut_

None of the animals were hurt. The Stormwings did not attack the hut, just made a beeline to the village square. Cloud remarked. Cloud was lying on the grass near the Grey Forest and Daine leaned against Cloud, looking after the herd. She wasn't really needed to look after the herd. She knew the herd well and they wouldn't stray. The wolves that haunted the forest were her friends and they would not attack the herd. She just wanted to be alone to her thoughts and ponder on the previous night's events.

What a relief. Daine replied. I kept wanting to run back to see if things were alright.

Don't be silly. We have been taking care of ourselves even before your arrival. Cloud responded, nipping Daine's sleeve.

Daine wrinkled her nose, Still. It was something bad. Not quite right. She shuddered, she didn't think she would ever forget last night. Not only because of the Stormwings though…

Someone is coming! Cloud said, jerking her head up.

Daine scrambled to her feet. It was Numair! She immelediately turn her face to the floor. She grimaced, she didn't like having Numair see her in such a form. Ugly, misshapen… She knew that it was inevitable that he would see her, she thought she was alright with it, but it cut her for him to look at her with disgust.

Daine briefly contemplated running away when a shadow appeared in her view. "Hello. Are you Daine?" His voice. It was deep and comforting.

"Who asks?" She snapped.

"Numair Salmalin." Numair replied, unperturbed.

"Is your animal injured?" She questioned, pretending that his shadow was an intriguing object that warranted deep scrutiny.

"No," He replied. "But…"

"Then go away!" Daine demanded sullenly. She could sense him looking at her carefully.

"Why won't you look at me?" He suddenly asked. Daine blinked, thrown off balance.

"Why do you want to look at me?" Daine said belligerently, turning away from Numair. "If you are just here to gawk at me, you are wasting your time. Go away."

She started to walk away from him. She didn't know why, but she just did. Her legs moved before her mind even registered it. He followed her and called, "Don't walk away."

"Stop following me," Daine snapped. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. With his other hand he cupped her chin firmly, but gently to turn her face towards him.

Daine flinched and looked everywhere but him. How can I bear to see the disgust, horror or dislike in his face? Daine thought. Finally, she looked defiantly at him and he looked calmly back, dropping his hands. She felt a bit relieved that he did not show any distaste, his face a blank. "Well then, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing much to see." She laughed bitterly. "Go back and tell your friends that you won the bet in seeing the horrid hag in the face and survived." Daine was surprised at her own words and looked away.

His eyes were enigmatic and he took a step towards her and she took a step back. Daine shook her head, and Numair said, "No, I am not here for that, but something else…"

Daine didn't wait to hear the rest of his speech, and she just started running into the Grey Forest. Numair cursed and chased her. "Wait!" He yelled, knowing that she would not listen. He was much faster than her, but she had the advantage of knowing the forest better than he did.

They ran into a clearing with a short cliff ahead. Numair jumped and tackled Daine to the ground. He was half sprawled on her and she glared fiercely at him. She noted with resentment that though she was panting, he was just breathing deeply and wasn't out of breath.

"Listen," he said. "I am just asking you to listen to what I have to say. I do not have any malicious intent towards you or anything."

"Finely said when you are crushing me!" Daine snapped.

Numair sighed, "I will get off you if you promise you would not run away."

Daine wrinkled her nose and pushed at him rather ineffectually. "Alright, alright!" He levered himself up and Daine discreetly noticed the rippling of his muscles under his shirt. He offered her a hand, which she ignored and she clambered to her feet.

"Listen," Numair began, standing near the age of the cliff.

"Can you swim?" Daine asked.

Numair looked surprised and wary at the same time. "Yes, why?"

"Well then," Daine said, walking up to him. "I think you need to go jump into the lake!" She pushed him over the short cliff into the deep part of the pond.

She watched him tread water and look at her angrily. "Well," she said breezily, ignoring Numair's glare, knowing that he would not be able to catch up with her. "I said I wouldn't run away, but that doesn't mean I cannot walk away."

And so she did.

'Alright, perhaps I mishandled the situation,' Numair thought, swimming laps across the pond. 'Or perhaps that girl is near daft! All I wanted to do was talk…'

Several metres away, Daine perched in a tree, hidden by the thick foliage, peering at Numair queerly.

Odd Bobs! He's near daft! Daine remarked silently to Cloud who munched on leaves contently nearby, hidden by a tree. I pushed him in, I walked away and when I come back, he's swimming!

Cloud snorted. Huh. All he wanted to do was talk, you know.

Hush Daine admonished, only to be answered by another snort. She sighed, Perhaps I did mishandle the situation...

Unaware of their scrutiny, Numair vented his frustration in the water. 'I must not fail in my mission. Even if she is stubborn, I must get through to her. I can foresee this is going to be a quite a challenge. Perhaps if I approach her in a public place, she would feel less threatened.'

Daine looked at Numair cutting through the clear water. He is stubborn. I grant you that. However, I must get through the point that he has no business with me. That is true, after all, what does a black mage has to do with me?

Harrumph. Cloud commented. Are you so sure? After all, the Badger did lead you to him.

Daine harrumphed. Did it ever occur to you that Badger could be warning me as well? Oh well, I can at least treat this as quite a challenge.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you all for reviewing!_

_HORRORS OF HORRORS!! I realise that when I transfer my text onto , some of my markings and comments are MISSING!! Now I look at it, when I initially wrote my characters' speech in italics, the whole thing is gone! No wonder people are telling me it's wierd! > Anyway, you can look at a better copy of it on my homepage._

_Yup, I noted the difficulty of understanding the speech thing. Ironically, a while back (when I say a while, I mean, years ago in my earlier fics) when I put "said", someone pointed out that it was kinda repetitive and boring, so I changed it. Anyway, I shall try and change it in the future. But for now, you would have to tolerate it since I have no time to edit my earlier work. Hee hee. When I start on Chapter three, will try and make it better!_

_Anyway, onto Part 2, some Evin and Miri action... I do like them as a couple!_

_Do check out my guestbook on my webpage about updates, yes, as you all know, my pathetic main computer finally died on me along with my webpage programme, so have to resort to that to announce updates._

* * *

_Village Jehuin _

_Afternoon_

Daine pushed back her hair back into the cloak, trudging her way sulkily up the path to the village. She needed to get some fresh meat for her new patient, an injured eagle. She used to hunt with the best of them, but a few years ago, she stopped this practice.

Normally, she didn't wear a cloak to the village, after all, the village had 5 years to get used to her looks. However, when it was after and before big celebrations, she took the precaution to wear it. This is because there were plenty of strangers about and the local boys felt restless and the need to prove their dominance to others during these occasions. She hoped to slip in and slip out unnoticed, especially by Numair. However, when she saw the gang of local bullies lazing around the village square, she knew that this was not to be.

She took in a deep breath and quickly walked towards the market. She knew they were jeering at her, laughing at her and she hoped they would do so passively. She walked past, unmolested to the market. She breathed a sigh of relief and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," she muttered and a pair of strong hands grasped her shoulders.

"Is talking that bad?" a deep voice asked.

She recognised the voice even before she raised her head and scowled at Numair. "Why don't you just go and whisper sweet nothings to another village girl?" She demanded.

"Daine," Numair replied, surprised. "What I want to talk to you about is pertaining to your Wild Magic, nothing else. Let me assure you, I have completely no designs on you."

"Yes," Daine sighed, feeling a bit hurt and a bit crossed that she felt hurt. "Sorry, I was just being delusional." She walked around Numair and he touched her upper arm.

"I'm sorry, you're feeling hurt," Numair said gently.

"Ha!" Daine sniffed, alarmed at his accurate perception. "Now YOU are the one that is deluded."

She stalked off to the butcher's stall and felt him following her. She gave her orders to the butcher. "My," Numair remarked. "You are quite carnivorous."

"No silly," Daine scolded. "It's for an injured hawk I found. His leg is broke, he can't hunt."

"Yes," Bob the butcher rumbled in a bass voice. He was a big burly man with curly black hair and a bushy moustache. His apron was blood splattered and his sleeves were rolled up above his elbows, revealing muscular arms and calloused hands. "Daine here often buys for her injured charges," Bob supplied, handing over Daine a wrapped up bundle of meat. "That would be ten coppers."

Daine reached into her pouch for the money and to her embarrassment and surprise, she suddenly realised that she did not have enough money. Lisa had not given Daine her pay yet and Daine had spent her last pay on a new pair of boots. The worst thing was that Lisa was up at Duke Kelvin's castle showing Ruyina some wool. "Odd's bobs!" Daine muttered, thinking, 'of all the times I have to mess up…' She cleared her throat, breaking Bob's and Numair's conversation. She looked at Bob apologetically, "I am sorry, I, I, don't have the money yet. Lisa hasn't paid me yet and she is up at the castle…"

"That is alright," Numair interrupted, reaching into his pouch.

"That is alright," Daine said in a cold voice with a complete different meaning behind her words. "I will go borrow money from somebody else."

"Like who?" Numair inquired mildly.

Daine snorted, "Mama Em, the other villagers, you know, people I know and are friends with."

"They are all up at the castle discussing with Duke Kelvin on defences and emergency plans," Numair commented and in a quiet voice, "You can repay me later when you get the money from Lisa. I can wait, but the injured hawk can't."

He paused and waited patiently.

"Oh fine," Daine grumbled and wagged a finger at Numair. "Only because the hawk is at stake."

"Agreed," Numair responded with a straight face.

"Humph!" Daine sniffed, spun on her heel. She stalked off with the bundle, leaving Numair to pay the bill.

She stalked across the village square and was interrupted in her path by a stocky boy of eighteen. He was Ralon ahh yes, I am so unoriginal, the son of one of the merchants in the village.

"Where are you going, hag?" he mocked. He was mean, a bully and loved to wield power.

From experience, Daine knew it was best to be silent and ignore him. She stepped to the side, trying to avoid him. He raised his arm, blocking the way.

"Hey, hey," Ralon said. "Not so fast, my friends here," he gestured his head at them, a small group of teenagers, all from out of town. "Would like to have a glimpse of your pretty face."

Daine seethed, she hated it when people treated her like a side-show. "I just want to go home," she muttered, walking away from Ralon.

"Hey," one of the teenagers said, stepping into her path.

A hand suddenly appeared and pushed the teenager back. "Hey you too," Numair interrupted.

The teenager staggered back. Numair looked around and said coldly, "Why don't you boys just go and run off?" he said.

Daine stifled a gasp and kicked Numair. Was he trying to start a fight? She looked up to see Ralon strut up to Numair and tried to shove Numair. Numair barely flinched and looked down at Ralon with an upraised eyebrow.

"You don't want to start, or you will be simply over your heads in this situation," Numair informed him coldly.

'Well, yeah?" Ralon challenged, trying to bolster his 'tough' image.

"Numair, don't," Daine whispered, tugging his sleeve.

"What's it your business, hag?" Ralon sneered.

"That's it," Numair responded and he shoved Ralon, making him stumble.

They scuffled a bit and it ended up with Ralon on the floor holding his hand to his broken nose. Ralon sneered at Numair, "Let's see if we can even up the score a bit."

Daine's eyes widened as she saw the group of teenagers begin to crowd around Numair. "Need some help, Salmalin?" someone offered.

Daine glanced back to see Evin saunter towards them with Miri on his heels. "You think you can take us on?" Ralon smirked. "ten against two?"

Evin cast a droll look over to Numair and remarked, "They don't learn, do they?"

"Why you…" Ralon growled and a launched himself at Numair. A fight soon started.

"Stay here," Miri cautioned with a pat on Daine's shoulder and pounced into the fray.

Daine growled to herself, thinking, 'this is absolutely silly! The whole fight could have been prevented!' She called out to her four-legged friends.

Evin deftly dodged a red-haired stranger's punch. "Stop horsing around, with all the prancing," Evin taunted. "Even my sweet horse Sugar can do better than that!"

"Ha," the stranger sniffed, and drew out a dagger. "If your pretty horse is here, I would crave out my initials on it." The stranger was suddenly picked up by his shirt and roughly shaken.

Evin gaped at the culprit in surprise and smiled, "Why Sugar, I didn't know you cared."

Sugar neighed and tossed the stranger unto the ground unceremoniously. Evin looked around. The Riders' horses have broken free from their stables and were happily throwing their weight around.

Literally.

"Well Sugar, it looks like we better stop them horses before they seriously maim anyone," Evin commented. Sugar snorted in agreement.

Daine waded through the groaning bodies. She went up to Numair who had just knocked out an impetuous youth. She tapped on his shoulder. He spun around on the balls of his feet and only his quick reflexes stopped him from throwing Daine.

"Are you crazy?" they both said simultaneously.

"I'm crazy?" Daine screeched and pushed Numair in the shoulder, not considering the fact that if they came to blows she was definitely at the losing end. "How about you? You started a fight with ten people! What if Evin and Miri didn't come along? You could have gotten badly hurt!"

"Well, they did, but…" Numair continued, raising his hand to forestall any protest from Daine. "…even if they didn't, it would not matter. I could have handled them."

Daine growled at his arrogance and she drew back her arm and swung her fist at Numair. Numair grunted in both shock and pain when her punch hit home. She spun on her heel and walked a few feet before turning back and yelling, "Next time you choose to pick a fight, remind me never to interfere! Your ma fair dropped you on the head when you are young." Then she stalked off.

"Got a temper, that youngling," Evin remarked, coming up to Numair a few moments later.

Numair harrumphed, "I don't know why she is worked up over."

"Well," Evin responded dryly, "It is fair easy to forget that you are a soft, wimpy pacifist scholar unless one sees you in action."

Numair raised his eyebrow, "I didn't get my black robe for nothing, you know."

"Uh huh, and why didn't you just turn all these boys into pansies?" Evin said and waved to Miri who was walking over.

"A waste of magic. Besides, the pansies would come after me for insulting their kind," Numair answered.

"Hardy ha ha," Evin responded.

"Boys, boys, boys," Miri commented when she came up to them, shaking her head at them. She looked at Numair, squinted at him and laughed. "Really, Salmalin, you must be getting soft. To get a black eye from this minor skirmish."

Numair growled, "Daine punched me."

Evin howled in laughter while Miri nodded in approval, "Good for her. You better get that eye looked at." Numair stalked off while Evin put his arm around Miri for support as he laughed helplessly.

Miri felt a thrill down her spine, but she shrugged it off, both literally and metaphorically. Evin took his arm off Miri's shoulders and rubbed his face. "Salmalin got punched by that mere slip of a girl."

"Now would you like to be punched by another mere slip of a girl?" Miri threatened.

Evin immelediately sobered and put up his hands to placate Miri. "Now, now, don't you like the feeling when two dashing young heroes come running up to your rescue?"

"I wouldn't know, because I am not exactly a drop dead gorgeous damsel," Miri retorted a bit too bitterly that Evin noticed. "Anyway, I will go check if Daine is all right."

Evin looked at Miri consideringly as she walked off.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3: more of miri!

_Author's Note:_

_I am just about to vomit blood over the lost of my formatting when I upload my fics onto Previously, I didn't really understand what reviewers meant, but after looking through my fic, I realise that all words in between certain symbols, which I use to indicate speaking to animals, thoughts, speaking to people, my notes, are ALL GONE! ARGH!! And ALL symbols I used are gone! Including those I use to separate scenes!_

_Does anyone know how to cure this aliment?! Anyway, for a more complete version of my fic you can check out my homepage. I don't have time to change my fic into the version to be seen in Yup, I'm thinking of my continuation of chapter 3, for all those who are wondering!_

_Thank you so very much for your patience at my poor formatting!_

_I'll try to get around this, when it's daine talking to animals, I'm going to underline the speech._

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
_Lisa's hut_

"I can't believe that I punched him," Daine reiterated, brushing Cloud's already shiny coat.

You are being silly about this. Cloud replied. When a foal needs disciplining, we nip and bite to teach him not to be disobedient.

"Well, Numair is not exactly a foal and the punch didn't constitute as a nip," Daine explained, wondering at her sudden turmoil of emotions.

"It certainly didn't," Miri said, coming up silently behind them. Miri had found them in front of Lisa's hut. After Daine stormed back, she quickly attended to the injured hawk before giving Cloud a vigorous grooming.

"Hello," Daine started in surprise and then, shooting a dark look at Cloud. Why didn't you tell me that she was coming up?

Cloud snorted. I am not a silly dog, yapping every time a stranger comes up. She means you no harm.

Miri noticed the quick, silent exchange between the pair and tucked the information away in her brain for future reference. "Hello, I am Miri. By the way, Numair received a black eye," Miri said.

Daine blushed, not knowing how Miri's response would be like. "Well, he deserved it," Daine replied. "Him, starting a fight like that, like some common hooligan." Daine felt herself getting worked up all over again. "Just because he is some, oh so glorious black robe mage doesn't mean someone stupid can't kill him."

Miri hid a smile. "He's all right, if you are asking," Miri responded. "Perfectly fine except for a black eye."

Daine quickly collected herself and remembered that Miri was a stranger. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just, I just got, well, carried away-"

"That's alright," Miri interrupted, raising her hand. "We always get easily worked up over the safety of the people we care for."

Daine dropped her brush. "I don't care for Numair. I don't. Truly."

And who are you trying to convince? Cloud commented.

Miri couldn't help her smile this time at Daine's response. "Well, I just came here to check if you were all right."

"Yes, yes, I am fine," Daine answered, feeling a bit disconcerted by Cloud's remark. "Thank you for asking."

Cloud snorted. Miri smiled and gave Cloud a piece of apple from her pockets, which the latter regally accepted.

"So, I hear you have wild magic," Miri remarked.

Daine bent down and picked up the brush. "Yes, you heard right," Daine responded.

"What can you do with it?" Miri inquired, leaning against the hut.

"I can speak with animals," Daine replied. "I can heal them, kind of. I can sense them."

"Sense them?" Miri questioned. "Like you can smell them?"

"No, no," Daine answered, laughing. "It is rather in my mind," she tapped her head. "I sense them in colours druther. I once sensed a rabid bear, it felt brown, but with red and black lights. Very sick."

"A rabid bear!" Miri exclaimed. "How many of those do you see nowadays!"

"Not many," Daine returned weakly. "But one is enough. It killed the Blacksmith's son. Immortals feel kind of silver."

"Immortals?" Miri perked up. "You can sense immortals?"

"Yes," Daine answered simply.

"That must be a useful thing," Miri remarked. "Was that how you sent the horses and dogs to our aid last night?"

Daine tensed and answered carefully, "Yes, I, I was here and I sensed trouble coming. I thought you needed help."

Miri inclined her head, "Indeed we did. Most of the villagers were caught empty-handed. Thanks to you, the casualties were not as much as expected."

"It is the least I could do," Daine responded and in a quiet, sad voice, "I couldn't let another disaster happen again."

Miri sensed pain in her words and knew that Daine did not mean for her to hear them. "How is having Wild Magic like?" Miri asked.

"Well," Daine said, blinking and thought for a while. "It really changed my life. Some bad, some good." She pushed away the dark memories that threatened to creep up on her. "My perspective on things. Animals see things differently from two-leggers."

"You're lucky," Miri remarked. "You would always have friends no matter where you are in the world."

Daine looked at Miri, shaken out of her dark mood. "Why yes, I guess when you put it that way, I guess I am lucky."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_Village Inn_

"The rumours are true," Numair mused. Miri had returned to the village and found Evin and Numair holed up in Mama Em's Inn. Numair sat on the bed beside Evin and Miri leaned against the wall near them.

"She would be a valuable asset," Evin remarked.

"Yes," Numair responded. "That is part of the reason why King Jonathon sent me here."

Evin looked sharply at Numair, "I thought you were supposedly on a break."

"I am," Numair answered. "I have a keen interest in Wild Magic and am one of the few mages who believes in its existence."

"What exactly is your mission?" Miri asked.

"I am to find Daine, train her, and sharpen her to be a weapon for Tortall," Numair replied. "With the reappearance of immortals, we badly need people like her."

'That sounds so cold', Miri thought.

"Does Daine know?" Evin inquired.

Numair sighed. "As you can see, she is a tough nut to crack. I am presently trying to befriend her, but it is more difficult than I thought. It is like she puts up a wall around herself."

"To prevent herself from being hurt," Miri commented softly, the men turned to look at her and she looked at her feet. "With her disfiguration, she has to face a lot of that, rejection from people. She probably thinks you are just playing with her-" Miri looked up and into Numair's face. "-But you are not, you are using her, you know."

Numair felt a pang, but replied, "It is in the best of her welfare. She gets to control her growing powers. I do not think that she has accepted a teacher before. It is in the best of Tortall's interests."

"Are you going to tell her?" Evin questioned. "After all, most would be happy to help their country. Or at least, the adventure of it all or the monetary reward."

Numair shook his head. "I do not think that she will be swayed by money or otherwise. She seems to be a person of great integrity from what I gather. She doesn't accept charity greatly. She is from Galla originally and we do not know where her true alliance lies. Once I take her under my wing, I will train her as well as open her eyes to the drastic events unfolding around us. Daine seems to be compassionate and I think once she discovers the impending and inevitable catastrophe that will hit Tortall and its people, she would be more than willingly to help."

"Why don't you just tell her everything and ask for her help?" Miri asked. "If she finds out, she won't take to it kindly that you are using her. There is a lot of people on that list, especially that sorry excuse for a human, Alex."

Numair ignored the slap of guilt he felt and retorted defensively, "I am not Alex."

"I thunk not sur," Evin mimicked Alex's slur.

"Maybe not," Miri commented. "But not in motives."

Numair got up from the bed and started pacing, "We just don't have the time to convince her, then train her. She seems to be the stubborn sort. Ozorne is on the move. From reports, he is amassing an army for an attack on Tortall. Tortall needs all the help and time she can get. If I were to tell Daine now that I was befriending her solely because Jon had ordered me so, she would get very offended and hurt. We can't afford bad blood between both of us, not if I am to become an effective teacher to her. I do not have much time to soothe her ruffled feathers and make her do her lessons. She would learn much more quickly and easily, if she was willing and if she wanted to take up lessons on her own free will."

"With a little manipulation, you mean," Miri remarked.

Evin looked at Miri sharply, "You have a problem with that?"

"No," Miri responded, holding up her hands. "I am just covering all bases. I was thinking what would happen if she found out later. The plan might backfire."

"Even then," Evin said, "I do not think that she can bear to stop helping Tortall. Who wouldn't want to help defend his home? We all knew the risks, yet we continue, because we know that if we don't, no one will."

"Even so," Miri muttered. "The price to pay will be dear. No, not in coin or tangible items, but in emotional terms."

Numair hoped that the words wouldn't come true.


	6. Chp3, part 2: Nunmair corners Daine

** WHAT IF **

**Chp 3.2**

_I know, don't faint in shock, my first update in more than one and a half years... You have all the reviewers to thank, those who cajoled, threatened, whined, and encouraged me to continue. So yes, this is dedicated to all of you who reviewed once, twice, or multiple times. _

_I know there are missing chapters in between. For full and complete fic, please look at my website which you can find in my profile. I didn't realise that some symbols I used can't appear on because of problems with html or something. yuck! I don't have time to edit and amend, and I'm sure you don't want me to spend time on changing it yet and rather I just get to writing... hee hee_

_Chp3.2 means it's Chapter 3, part 2... I don't like putting so many chapters because I really don't feel like this is a new chapter._

_I admit, I forgot quite a bit of what I wanted to write, so when I re-read the fic, I find there are certain details nagging me... I know incorporated them for a reason, but can't quite remember! Ah well! We'll see what happens! _

KEY:

'_thoughts_'

_Using wild Magic to speak_

"normal speech"

author's useless side comment

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I, I..." Daine stuttered, her heart felt like it literally stopped. Looking at his pleading dark eyes, she found it impossible to look away. Tried as she might, she just simply could not wretch her eyes away. oohh... remember Numair's conversation with Keladry about a mage being able to catch the attention of someone with his eyes? and the following conversation is about to sound awfully familiar...

"Please Daine, I simply must have to meet her again," Numair pleaded.

"W-w-whhhyyy?" Daine stuttered. "Why do you want to see her again? I-I, I don't want to see her get hurt by a playboy like you. Once you've finished your business here, you'll soon be scurrying off somewhere the moment you had your way with her!"

"Daine! Is that what you think I want? _Sex_?" He stared at her in shock. "Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't be going through all this trouble to look for her if it's just for that."

Daine blinked, "Then what is it? _Love_?"

Numair turned crimson red. "That is _not_ the topic under discussion."

"What are we talking about then? Canoodling?" Daine demanded.

"No! I, well..." Numair took a deep breath. "I don't quite know, there's just this something about her. I definitely feel something for her, but I can't quite put my finger on it yet. That's why I have to see her!"

Daine softened as his words and blushed. She couldn't believe that Numair was this taken in by her, _her_, imagine that, the hag of Jehuin! Her heart melted like butter in the sun. "She's a close friend of mine, just visiting for the fair," Daine finally supplied.

"Where can I find her?" Numair asked urgently.

"I'm not going to tell you that! I only have your word for it and I don't know if she finds you as some, crazy stalker guy thing!" Daine quickly said.

"Alright then," Numair suspiciously acquiescenced. "Just help me tell her that I want to see her again. I'm now lodging at Mama Em's inn."

Daine nodded.

"Alternatively, you can tell me her answer when I visit you for your next lesson," Numair continued.

Daine nodded.

"Wait a second," Daine yelped, suddenly realising what she had agreed to. "What lesson? There are no lessons between you and me!"

Numair cupped Daine's cheek. "You know what I appreciate most about you is your intelligence. So don't ruin my impression and turn me down. As I said, there's no harm trying out. If I'm that bad, you can push me in the pond again."

#_Stock man is right you know,_# Cloud suddenly interrupted.

Daine snorted, #_the crazy lunatic who was swimming in the pond!_#

#_Maybe this is why the Badger wanted you to meet him. To take lessons from him. So far, the only guidance you ever received for Wild Magic was from the Badger. Maybe Numair can better help you explore and control your powers. Perhaps even get rid of those wierd dreams you always have._# Cloud pointed out logically.

#_Hmmm..._# Daine mulled. Numair kept quiet, letting Diane stew for a while, sensing near victory at hand.

"Alright," Daine said. "I still think it sounds crazy, but I'll try."

Numair patted her shoulder in approval.

"Oh wait, I hired on with Lisa for the summer-" Daine said.

"That isn't a problem," Numair interrupted. "Lisa said it was alright. Besides, the lessons won't take too long. No time like the present to begin."

He slung his arm around her shoulders, leading her back towards the living room, causing her heart to beat uncomfortably in her chest. "Let's sit down and you can tell me more about your powers. Then we know what to do from there."

Daine turned red and shrugged off his arm. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. "Men," she muttered.

Numair raised his eyebrows, and watched Daine stomp off towards the chairs. "Women," Numair muttered under his breath in reply.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Don't know if you recognised a familiar conversations. Our infamous scene between D/N when Daine got Numair to treat her wounds after she fell off the cliff in ROTG and the scene where Jon manages to persuade Daine to take on lessons with Numair in WM. hee hee hee..._


End file.
